As imaging devices become lighter and smaller, images captured by such devices are more susceptible to quality degradation due to inadvertent shaking. In video capture, the shake may result in shaking or jitter in the video image. In still image capture, the shake may result in blurring of the image. Blurring or shaking can make it difficult for the human visual system to focus and concentrate on a region or object of interest within the image. In either case, the quality of the viewing experience of the video or image is reduced.
Image stabilization systems attempt to compensate for inadvertent shaking to produce better image quality. Image stabilization systems generally fall into three main categories: optical image stabilizers (OIS), mechanical image stabilizers (MIS), and electronic image stabilizers (EIS). OIS systems employ an adjustable lens that morphs the image before it reaches the sensor to reduce the effect of motion. MIS systems stabilize the entire camera, e.g., using the center of gravity of the camera, a counterbalance system, and/or the camera operator's body to maintain smooth motion. EIS systems employ signal processing algorithms to alter the captured image.